User blog:Wolfram the Lone Warlock/GE Fanfic: To Valhalla and Back Ch. 6
Ch 6 Seth: Hiyah! Anya: En garde! Mana: Ooommf! The fencer nimbly dodged and the blademaster blocked as the lancer charged. Then, the fencer pushed back the lancer with a counter of quick step followed by a poke attack. Mana: The coordinates are here, Anya! I have to go! Anya: I'll cover you. Mana: I'm out of here then. Thanks, Anya! I owe you... Whoa. claang! Anya: Not so fast, Uriel. Uriel: ...tch. Anya: I got your back now, Mana. Now get out of here! Mana: Hai! off Anya: Very well, who wants to get their ass kicked first? . . . Daigo: Damn that Anya! What is that woman doing here? Curses! That informant said there only four of them in this mission. I'm taking my money back from her! ...But, I should get out of here first! Hey now Oguruma, didn't you said you're taking my eyes with you? Daigo: Grrrr... You'll never take me alive! off No use running now Oguruma, I'm just right behind you! . . . As Daigo reached the rooftop, he slamed its metal door shut, and then locked it off tight. Daigo: Huff... huff... huff... Wolfram can't get me now behind this door... ???: Perhaps. If it is really Wolfram who you've locked out, that is... . . . Anya: Huff... What to do now, Wolfram? huff... They seem to be preparing... huff... some sort of a finishing move. Haaaa.... Preparing huh...So Seth is charging his spear while Uriel is behind him right now, I take it? Anya: Yes! A-a-and they're coming right now!!! They must be desperate right now. Very well, just do as I say... Anya: Okay, here goes nothing. En garde! The fencer complied to every a command the tactician gave. The fencer ducked as she dodged the lancer's charge and then jumped up with a rising edge to the handle of his God Arc. This disarmed the lancer without breaking his momentum as the spear was tossed to the air while he continued moving forward. ... then slash behind you! And then the fencer's flick slash to the back thwarted the assasin's backstab. Then the fencer countered the assasin's next blink strike with a riposte. This gave the fencer an opening. And to end the battle, she quickly grabbed the assasin's sword arm, and then used it as a leverage for a roundhouse kick to the assasin's rear. The kick crashed the assasin to the lancer head-to-head as they canceled out each other's momentum due to their inertia. The two passed out and this concluded the battle. Anya: Ouch. That looks painful... Oh well, that should knock some sense into their heads at the same time. So I guess its alright. . . . Daigo: Eeek! Who are you? How did you get here! ???: Oh don't be so cold now. It is our reunion today, right? Daigo: Wolfram?! But how? Then who is behind this door right now! Wolfram: I wonder. Why not find it out yourself? Daigo: Guhh... I'm out of here! Eeek! The door was slashed open even before Oguruma could touch the door. Mana: Going somewhere, Ojii-san? Daigo: Grrrr... Wolfram: Sorry Oguruma but, I can't give you my eyes yet. I still need this God Eyes, you know. No worries though, I'm giving you a set of "black eyes", instead. Sounds good? Daigo: Guhhh... I'm not done yet! Mana: Kyaaa! Get off me, you old geezer! Daigo: Ahahaha! One wrong move, Wolfram, and she's dead! Ch 5 <<< Category:Blog posts